


My Captain

by BluePassion



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Game of Thrones reference, Oral Sex, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePassion/pseuds/BluePassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (sort of) sequel to 'O Captain'. Steve shows how good he is at making spies squirm and shiver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Captain

"I'm kissed by fire." She announces, sitting cross-legged on his couch in nothing but black jogging pants and a red sports bra. She says it as if he should understand it. He doesn't. Maybe it's from the book she's reading. 

"I don't....understand that reference." He says, eyebrows up in confusion as if surrendering to yet another mystery from this new century. He is next to her, doodling her profile. 

"Redheads are kissed by fire according to this book. I'm kissed by fire. Cool, huh Cap?" She said, continuing to read and not once looking up. 

"Yeah. Sounds romantic." He agreed, biting his bottom lip because she shifted her position to lay her head down on his lap instead of sitting up. Her feet dangle off the arm of the couch. 

He, months after their mission in Africa, still had a hard time wrapping his mind around the real Natasha. She was just so different from the Natasha he had fought side by side with. The real Natasha was not cold, was not vicious or cruel nor was she remotely scary like her code name. She was more...like a cat. She moved like her bones were water and enjoyed cuddling and movies and wore thick rimmed glasses without the lenses because she thinks they're cool and liked to wear baggy clothes. She would even buy the merchandise stores created for their team every now and then. 

"Does it?" She asked, looking up at him through the glasses she didn't need. 

He nodded, now chewing on his lip and scribbling to get her mane of red hair just on the right side of messy like it was at the moment. 

"Are you paying attention to me Stephen Rogers?" 

He nodded again and kept drawing. 

"I'm horny." She whispered. He kept drawing. 

"I can feel your cock basically against my mouth." The only response was pencil scratching against paper.

"I'm wearing Captain America panties and I want you to rip them off me with your mouth and eat me out." 

He put the pencil and pad down. "Nat, what are you doing?" 

"Trying to get your attention. I see it worked." 

"You're not really wearing Captain America underwear are you? They don't actually sell those, do they?" He laughed, his smile brightening up his whole face. 

She giggled and nodded. "Heck yeah they do. Coulson probably makes his girlfriends wear them. They make underwear for the whole team. Even Hulk and Thor."

"You're not wearing theirs." His voice is now, to both her spy and Steve Rogers trained ear, laced with a hint of pride and possessiveness. 

"I don't own theirs." She chuckled, smirking, and sat up so that she was now on his lap and whispered into his ear. "I only own yours." Her breath was hot and her teeth teased the bottom of his earlobe. He smirked and she felt his penis get stiff through his jeans. He was about to respond but, grinning like a cat, she added: "Oh, and Tony's." 

His jaw dropped and his eyes got large while she grinned and laughed until tears teetered at the edge of her eyes. She scrambled to the other side of the couch, laughing hysterically, as he resumed motor control and his brain started functioning again. "You do not!" He yelled, half grinning because now it was funny just because she thought it was so hysterical. 

She shook her head 'no' but was unable to talk for another minute or so and by then he was laughing as well. He was leaning over her and they were tangled together, smiling and laughing and barley clothed and incredibly close. 

It struck them, at the same time (as many things do nowadays it seems), how close they were. How happy they were. Their smiles fell and their faces turned into stone. He looked at her and she looked at him and he kissed her like her lips were the air he needed in his lungs and she kissed him back like his mouth was the oxygen that kept her fire burning. 

His fingers wrapped around around her waist and he pulled them both up so the middle of her back was against the arm of the couch while he was on top of her. Her 'kissed by fire' hair fell down in a messy river while his usually blue eyes now burned a bright grey steel.

He pulled back from the kiss only to ask: "Are you really wearing Captain America underwear?" She nodded, air once again unable to find itself into her lungs. He found her gaze and kept it as his hands trailed to the very edge of her pants and slowly edged them down. He pulled and she lifted her ass from the couch and together they got the offending pants on the floor. 

True to her word the redheaded Avenger's crotch was clad only in thin cotton panties that were very red and very decorated in multiple copies of his shield. He had to force down his laughter. They were ridiculous. Stupid. But damn they were hot on her. 

"What, uh, what did you say you wanted me to do to you again?" He asked, smirking up at her. 

She grinned and smiled wide. She said each word slowly, with more importance then the last. "Rip them off with your teeth and..." Her smile grew bigger now. "Eat. Me. Out." 

His lips gently kissed the slightly damp fabric of the red underwear before they skimmed to the side and his teeth bit at the fabric he found their. In a swift motion that made her gasp in all sorts of different ways he had yanked them down to her ankles. "You...you actually did it. Holy shit. That was so hot." She chuckled, almost nervously, because she was feeling all the same things she had in Africa. It was mesmerizing. 

He grinned back at her; she squirmed. 

His mouth was, in a flash, almost directly on top of her cunt. His hot breath tickled her skin and her hands sought something to steady herself; they found his blonde hair and gripped tightly. With languid passion his tongue found the base of her fantastically pink mound. 

It rolled up, gently, stretching towards the top of her vagina. His tongue caught one small droplet of her arousal and continued up; desperately trying to cover each inch of her pink flesh. His lips sucked gently at the almost shivering glossy wet mound of her cunt and his tongue continued to crawl up. 

His fingers held her hips tightly, leaving soft pink marks on her, and yet he still teased her with his tongue. Seconds, or maybe hours, flew by within her head as his tongue still slowly licked at her. She measured time now by how far up his tongue had gotten and time seemed to last forever. Maybe it had even stood still for a bit. 

Her heart didn't. 

It pounded inside her chest wildly; hammering like a stampede of wild horses. As their hooves thundered inside her chest blood pooled at her chinks and they turned pink as well. The color almost matched his tongue.

In an explosion of warm pink satisfaction his tongue finally reached the top of her slit. She was panting harder then the horses under her ribcage. "Just fucking do it already!" She yelled, tightening her fingers around the fistfuls of his hair she had between them. 

To respond he just rolled his tongue back down slowly. It made her want to scream or hit something but all she did was moan then bite the inside of her cheek. Then, all of a sudden, she was screaming because his tongue was actually inside of her and gently pushing against her clit.

"Fuck! Steve!" She yelled, tugging at the golden strands between her fingers. 

His tongue licked and lapped at her insides; swirling and dancing inside of her cunt. She practically felt her lungs break open and her heart explode. She couldn't keep herself together. Her body quaked and, as she gasped her throat turned it into a moan.

Her breath quickened and her body shook. She wanted to snarl and bite and yell and scream but instead her body clenched and she came all over her Captain's face.


End file.
